


Damn good movie!

by IrIsh_Misfit



Category: Norman Reedus - Fandom, Sean Patrick Flanery - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 02:01:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3960229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrIsh_Misfit/pseuds/IrIsh_Misfit





	Damn good movie!

Sean paid for the movie tickets and followed Norman into the room, he had picked the movie this time, Norman bitched the whole ride there it wasn’t a movie that he wanted to watch but he came with Sean anyways.

Norman found a seat in the very back, which was weird he usually always sit right in the front. Sean hated sitting in the front he couldn’t see the movie as well as he wanted if they sit up front so he was happy Norman had finally picked on in the back.

As the lights went low Sean figured out real fast why Norman had sit them in the back, as he felt Normans lips on his neck.

“Shit Norman….what are you doing?”

“Entertaining myself…..keep your eyes on the screen” he moans in Sean’s ear.

Sean bit his tongue to keep a moan from escaping between his lips, as Norman moved his hand up his shirt pinching at his very sensitive nipples. Moving his hand down his stomach, lightly tracing each ab Sean worked hard for.

“Damn that’s gonna be hard to do when you got me hard as a rock Normy.” Sean groans trying to keep his hips from bucking up towards Norman’s hand that was now rubbing him through his jeans.

Norman grins as he nibbles at Sean’s ear, kissing his neck finally moving over kissing him, as he rubs his hard cock through his jeans. Norman hears Sean hiss as he unbuttons his jeans, “what the hell do you think you’re doing?” Sean says going to button his jeans back up.

“This” Norman responds taking Sean’s cock in his hand giving him a few fast strokes.

“Shit ……we will get caught”

“Not if you’re quiet” Norman tells him kissing him catching Sean’s moan in his mouth.

“Ah fuck” Sean groans even louder as Norman strokes him a few more times before crawling out of his seat getting on his knees in front of Sean.

“You fucker” Sean groans as Norman takes him in his mouth. Norman grins, before taking him back in his mouth, gently sucking Sean…..bobbing his head up and down on Sean’s cock. Taking his cock in his hand stroking Sean, as he swirls his tongue around the sensitive tip lapping up precome that was already leaking out, he slowly licks from base to tip causing Sean to his and his hands to tighten around the arm rest. Norman licks him a few more times before taking him back into his mouth, sucking and licking, Sean jerks his hips up when Norman deep throats him humming the whole way down his cock

“I’m gonna fuckin kill you when we get back to the hotel” Sean’s groans as Norman takes him down his throat again.  The vibrations from Norman laughing around his cock makes him moan a bit too loud as the people a few rolls in front of him turn back looking his way.

Norman pull off of him slapping his thigh “be quiet” Sean give him a death glare, even of couldn’t see it Norman could feel it.

He slides Sean back into his mouth hallowing out his cheeks, and bobbing his head a little faster, working his tongue over the tip paying attention to the slit, causing Sean to buck his hips, forcing his cock deeper down Norman’s throat. Norman can feel Sean’s cock grow harder in his mouth, he knows that his release will hit soon, Norman takes all of him down his throat one more time, Sean’s hands buried in his hair as he comes hard down Norman’s throat.

Norman wipes him mouth and tucks Sean back in his jeans before moving back to his seat “Damn Sean your right this movie isn’t half bad” Norman laughs.


End file.
